


Small Problems

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Transformers Sparklings, mischievous beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: The beans discover Starscream's crown and cape.





	Small Problems

The three sparklings trilled and beeped from their playpen. Starscream had sat the small area up earlier that morning, placing some of their favorite toys inside to keep them occupied while he worked. Luckily his data pads allowed him to do so from the comfort of his own home. Wheeljack, on the other hand, did not receive such a privilege. Most of his inventions could be worked on at home. It was just Starscream didn't trust him not to blow them all to smithereens. Starscream chirped in response to his bitlets, it earned him several more delighted beeps. 

Laughing, he leaned over the edge of the playpen, cupping Hydro's cheek in his palm. "Already so talkative. The makings of a fine politician.  He gently ran a talon under her chin before straightening. Starscream turned to return to his study to gather his data pads. Another chirp called his way. "Yes, I know." He called over his shoulder vent. "I'll be right back." 

The beeping continued until it was almost deafening. Starscream was forced to tune down his audials to dull the noise. Once gathering his supplies, he turned to leave, only to trip over something and land directly on his face. "What the --" 

Shockcharger chirped in distress as he reached his tiny arms toward his carrier. "How did you get out?" He wasted no time in scooping the sparkling into his servos and checking to make sure he hadn't been injured. "Well, you don't have wings so clearly you didn't fly in here." Shockcharger giggled in delight as he clapped his tiny servos together. Starscream scrunched his nose up in thought. It was probably just a freak accident. Sighing, he stood and carried his sparkling back into the main room, only to find the playpen entirely empty. 

"Hydro!" Frantically he began tearing the room apart. "Nitro!" The cushions he tore from the couch, leaving them carelessly on the floor. He was supposed to be the responsible and overbearing parent. How could he lose two sparklings within a few minutes of their sire leaving? His fuel pump quickened as he noted the room gave no clues to solve his issue. They couldn't have gotten far. It's not like any of them could fly, or at least Hydro hadn't learned she possessed thrusters yet.

The blue sparkling in his arms grabbed at his face, his tiny hands pulling at Starscream's helm vents. He was more than content to remain as he was until suddenly a noise grabbed his attention. The tiny bot perked up with a loud click, reaching out behind his carrier. Catching the hint, the seeker slowly began to turn in that direction only to nearly have his fuel pump jump out of his chasis. 

Nitro stood on the edge of the kitchen island. He trilled in excitement as he noticed his carrier's attention on him. His tiny arms flapped. 

"Nitro," Starscream slowly began to approach. "Stay right there." His sparklings hardly ever listened. He only hoped that this would be one of those times they did. Starscream was nearly half way across the room when the tiny bitlet jumped. In an instant he lunged, angling himself so Shockcharger wouldn't catch the brunt of the blow. With his other servo he grasped for Nitro, nearly screaming with joy when he landed in his arm unharmed. 

For a long moment he stared between the pair, until finally sighing and resting his helm face down against the floor. Now all that was left was Hydro and if his guess was correct he knew just where she was. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I should clip your wings for causing so much trouble." Hydro blinked with wide optics as she turned to face her carrier in the doorway. His servos were placed on his hips and he wore a sneer. Never a good sign. She clicked her glossa and turned back around. She had managed to wrap herself in his cloak, something that was nearly three times her own size. The crown she hadn't yet managed to even pick up. But that didn't stop her from clinging to it. 

"Such attitude." Starscream stepped forward and snatched her by the scruffbar. From this angle she could see that her brothers were happily attached to his pedes. She wriggled in his grasp. Her tiny pedes kicking out in the direction of his face as she snapped and hissed. The cape clung from her tiny shoulders. Starscream eyed her, almost daring her to try something.

Something tugged on the cloak. As he looked down two sets of optics met him, each attached to a sparkling who was yanking on the bottom of his cape, a small portion of it stuffed into their intakes. 

He sighed and placed Hydro back on the ground. Almost immediately her brothers flocked to her, each tucking themselves to her sides and taking a portion of the purple material for themselves. 

"Did I say a politician? I meant an emperor in the making." He smirked. 


End file.
